


Good Morning Starshine

by shooponthemoon



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Firefighters, Alternate Universe - Police, Attraction, Firefighters, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Minor Injuries, Police, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3977158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shooponthemoon/pseuds/shooponthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on aokaga-is-life's AU idea of Kagami the firefighter being called to the scene of a minor accident, no fire in sight, but he doesn't want to leave until he gets the number of the hot new cop Aomine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning Starshine

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to [aokaga-is-life](http://aokaga-is-life.tumblr.com/) and [fantasticalmemories](http://fantasticalmemories.tumblr.com/) for generating great ideas for this au! I hope you like it!
> 
> Title is from that Serena Ryder song that keeps getting stuck in my head every once in a while... and hey, Kagami is a light, so it fits, right? :P At first I wanted to call it "Can I have your number?" hehe, but since I never actually used that line I decided not to XD
> 
> WARNING: This fic mentions car accidents, and has a scene with a house fire where a firefighter almost gets caught inside. Nobody dies, but if this is triggering for you please read carefully! You can skip the fire by going from the paragraphs that starts with "One day..." to "Strong hands grabbed him..." (I'll bold them for you guys, no worries.)
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3

As Kagami and Kiyoshi pull up to the scene of the accident, Kagami was glad to see that there wasn’t actually anything on fire, and though the crash seemed to have been recent, neither of the cars looked like they need the Jaws of Life taken to them to rescue anybody.

They parked their truck and got out, glad that the lack of report of a blaze meant they hadn’t been sent over in the big fire engine.

“Looks like we won’t need to be here long,” Kagami comments to Kiyoshi, who gives a happy nod. Just as Kagami was about to add something else, however, he fell silent at the sight of a tall, blue-haired cop talking to the two drivers involved in the crash.

The man was tanned, and even from that distance Kagami could tell that he was very fit as he filled out his uniform _quite_ nicely. Kagami was rather surprised to see the man because as a general rule he knew all of the cops in the district, especially since they often had to work accidents and whatnot together, but there was no way Kagami would have missed out on knowing this stud beforehand.

“Senpai, who is that ho—aaahhh, that cop over there? I’ve never seen him before,” Kagami asked Kiyoshi, tugging at the other man’s sleeve and practically drooling over the blue-haired man, who had just turned around enough to give the redhead a perfect view of his ass.

“Ah, who? Oh him? Haha, I don’t know! Let’s go ask Wakamatsu-san!” the happy-go-lucky firefighter said, oblivious to Kagami’s desire to remain discreet. The tall brunette draped an arm over the redhead’s shoulder and all but dragged him over to where the familiar blond cop was leaning against his cop car, a disgruntled look on his face as he surveyed the tanned cop taking the drivers’ statements.

“Yooo! Wakamatsu-san!” exclaimed Kiyoshi once the two were close. The blond cop lifted his gaze from his partner, and his expression softened at the sight of the two firefighters.

“Hey, Kagami-san, Kiyoshi-san, I’m surprised you guys are still here, there’s not really anything left for you to do,” Wakamatsu said as the three shook hands in greeting.

“Well, Kagami was wondering who that other cop was, since we’ve never seen him around before,” said Kiyoshi, completely missing Kagami’s pleading hand signals to try and be subtle about it. Kagami sighed as he facepalmed, hoping his hand would cover his embarrassed blush.

“Ugh, that jerk?” grumbled Wakamatsu, clearly not pleased with his new partner. “He’s some hotshot cop from a few districts over, just got transferred to ours to help cover for a couple of long-term injuries and stuff.”

“Oh right, how is Sakurai’s leg doing?” asked Kagami, remembering having heard about the junior cop’s recent injury.

“Better, but it’ll be a slow recovery,” said Wakamatsu with a sigh. “In the meantime, I’m stuck with this smug asshole. Bastard thinks he’s better than everybody else and can do whatever he damn wants… and he gets away from it too, since he’s childhood friends with Detective Momoi, you know, Detective Imayoshi’s partner? Freaking pain in the ass he is…”

At that, Kagami felt the sudden urge to sneak a peek at the new cop’s ass again, but just as he turned to look over his shoulder, his eyes met the deep blue gaze of the tanned man as he walked over towards them, presumably finished taking statements, his eyes locked onto Kagami’s.

The redhead swallowed with difficulty as a full-body rush of heat made him weak at the knees. He still knew nothing about the guy, not even his name, but just that look was enough to get Kagami sweating under the collar and turn his stomach into knots.

One thing was clear: he needed that guy’s number.

~~~

Aomine sighed as the two drivers finally walked away, done telling him what had occurred before and during the accident. Luckily, it was just your run-of-the-mill fender-bender, and nobody had actually gotten hurt. They hadn’t even needed an ambulance, but as he turned he spotted a truck parked nearby with a giant “FIRE DEPARTMENT” stamped on the side. Aomine shrugged, wondering why they were still here since they were clearly not needed.

But when he turned back to where he annoying loudmouth partner was waiting by the car, he was suddenly glad that the firefighters had stuck around. His gaze became solely focused on the tall redheaded firefighter that was talking with Wakamatsu, his broad shoulders and thick arms evidence of great strength and muscle mass, and damn, _that ass!_ Aomine wanted to purr and lick his lips at the sight, the man’s enticing body nicely showcased by his uniform.

As he approached, eyes drilling into the back of the man’s head, the guy suddenly glanced over his shoulder, his fiery red gaze locking with Aomine’s. All at once, Aomine’s cocky confidence and thoughts of a sultry seduction fled him, leaving the fluttering warmth of something that came from deeper within.

Startled by this feeling, Aomine was unable to crack his usual smug grin as he finally joined the others, the redhead’s eyes still on his. Not knowing what else to say, Aomine simply stuck out a tanned hand, intent on introducing himself.

“Aomine,” was all he managed to say. His voice seemed to rouse the redhead, who perked up and took the offered hand, his strong, warm grip sending sparks up Aomine’s arm.

“Kagami,” the man replied. “I hear you’re new to the district, welcome.”

“Ah, thanks. If you don’t mind me asking, what’re you still kicking around here for? Everything’s been taken care of.”

“Oh, just wanted to introduce ourselves to the new guy,” Kagami answered, and Aomine melted under the blazing heat of his smile. His words reminded the cop of something, however, and he started as he realized there were others still around them, his partner and another firefighter. Looking down, he noticed that their hands were still clasped, and though he loathed to do so, slowly broke their hold and brought his arm back to his side.

“Hello, Aomine-san!” said the tall brunette firefighter, who in all honesty reminded Aomine of a giant puppy. “I’m Kiyoshi, you’ll probably see a lot of us around, haha! Kagami here just wanted to know who the mysterious new cop was, and well, here we are!” Aomine didn’t miss the slight blush that tainted Kagami’s cheeks as he tried to subtly elbow the other firefighter in the side. _Cute._

Wakamatsu then ruined the moment by opening his dumb mouth, launching into a story about Aomine’s annoying-ness and also updating the two firefighters on the other cops the two knew from the force. The big guy, Kiyoshi, was nodding along happily, but Aomine could tell that like him, the redhead was hardly listening, and the two kept stealing glances at each other, Aomine’s usual boldness nowhere to be found.

Somehow by the end of the conversation Aomine had found a lame and totally obvious excuse to exchange numbers with Kagami, which the rehead eagerly gave. Wakamatsu started arguing with Aomine again over which one of them would get to drive on the way back to the station, and that Kiyoshi guy was giving Aomine a wide, strangely knowing smile, which kind of creeped him out. But the grin Kagami gave him as the redhead waved them off made him forget his unease, and Aomine returned the man’s smile without hesitation.

As he drove off, he blocked out Wakamatsu’s loud whining and gave himself a mental high-five at having successfully obtained the redhead’s number.

~~~

Things became very hectic for the both of them after that first meeting, since the dry heat of summer meant an increased risk of house and forest fires, and for some reason people all seemed to forget how to drive, and the number of road accidents increased dramatically.

The two men got into the habit of texting each other, Kagami letting Aomine know which fires he was being sent out to that required police presence, and Aomine dropping a line to Kagami every time he was assigned a car crash that would need a firefighter’s assistance.

This meant that they ended up running into each other a lot at the scenes of accidents, always taking a few moments amidst the chaos to exchange greetings and get caught up. Others started to notice their closeness soon enough, and both received teasing comments from their teammates, but easily shrugged them off.

Soon their texting progressed to include “good morning” and “good night” messages every day, as well as Kagami constantly reminded Aomine to eat all of his meals and encouraging him to choose healthier food, while Aomine bugged Kagami with complaints about Wakamatsu and how boring things were on days where there were no accidents—meaning, on days where he didn’t get to see the redhead. In a way, their constant communication was also their method of ensuring the other was still doing ok, since both were always aware in the back of their minds the dangers their jobs held.

~~~

(WARNING: Skip from here to next bolded paragraph if you do not want to read about a house fire.)

 **One day,** Kiyoshi’s team, including Kagami, were called out to deal with a huge house fire in a suburban neighbourhood. Luckily, the house was a ways away from the neighbouring ones, so there wasn’t much of a danger of the fire spreading, but when they arrived they were told that three children were still trapped in some of the upstairs bedrooms.

With no hesitation, Kagami and two other firefighters jumped into the burning building, seeking out the staircase that was luckily still structurally sound enough for them to use. Kagami took the furthest bedroom, having been told by the hysterical mother that her infant son was stuck in his crib in the far corner of it.

The child’s cries were immediately noticeable as he stepped into the room, and he rushed over to grab the infant, using a wet cloth he’d brought up with him to swaddle the child and cover its mouth. He had to get him out of there fast, before the smoke could do real damage to its small, fragile lungs.

He rushed back into the hall, meeting up with the other two firefighters. One was holding a boy of about 5 and carefully started heading down the stairs while shielding the child from the flames.

“Kagami! I can’t find the girl!” radioed the other firefighter, and the redhead made the split-second decision to pass the infant on to him before turning to go look for the girl.

“Take him outside, now! I’ll find her!” he told the other, who nodded and immediately left.

The smoke was getting thicker as Kagami made his way to the master bedroom. If the girl wasn’t in any of the kids’ rooms, then he hoped she had ran to her parents’ bedroom when the fire had first started.

He didn’t find anybody hiding out in the parent’s closet, but sighed with relief when he heard a chocked cry coming from underneath the bed. He quickly knelt down and coaxed her to come out, the terrified child leaping into his arms once she was out from under the bed. He put a protective hand over her head and headed down the stairs, avoiding spots that were clearly no longer safe to step on.

He made it to the bottom right before the top of the stairs collapsed behind them, and the girl let out a shriek of fear. Squeezing her tightly, he rushed towards the door, but found that the way had been blocked off by a falling beam, leaving only a small gap through which he could see the open front door.

Kagami quickly passed the girl through the gap, yelling at her to run for the door. Once he was sure she had turned to do as had told, he rushed back further into the house, looking for an exit he could fit through. He made his way into the kitchen near the back, hoping there would be a back door he could use.

Just as he spotted his means of escape, a beam swung down towards his head. He ducked, missing the blunt of the blow, but the beam still managed to knock off his helmet, leaving him with a ringing in his ears and a sudden lack of oxygen.

Wheezing, he rushed to the back door, getting it open with a solid kick. He stumbled out of the house and down the steps, rolling as he fell onto the grass. Distantly he heard voices approaching, and idly wondered what Aomine was doing there, the fog in his mind preventing him from understanding much of what was going on around him.

 **Strong hands grabbed him** and hauled him up, and somebody was shouting something as he was carried around the house back to the front, which was a chaotic mess of crying people and flashing lights. Kagami coughed as he was set down at the back of an ambulance, distantly registering a warm hand caressing his hair and wiping the soot from his face.

The paramedics then took over, pulling an oxygen mask over his face and checking his head for any wounds. Kagami remembers Kiyoshi coming by at some point to assess how he was doing, and said something about somebody having to take him home since he was in no condition to drive. His head and lungs were starting to clear as Aomine’s deep voice volunteered himself to take the redhead home and to look after him.

Kagami felt better by the time the oxygen mask was removed, but he was still lightheaded and a bit dizzy and needed Aomine’s help to walk over to his police car and crawl into the passenger seat.

He must have dozed off on the way, because next thing he knew, Aomine was shaking him awake to help him up and out of the car. The cop had been to the redhead’s apartment a few times before for food after the occasional game of one-on-one, so he knew exactly where to go, taking them up to his door, unlocking it and practically carrying Kagami inside as his legs lost their strength from his exhaustion.

He gently deposited the redhead on the couch, muttering his name over and over as he stroked his face. Kagami brought up a tired hand to wipe at the tanned man’s tears, which had started to fall without him noticing.

“I’m ok,” said Kagami with a rough voice, wincing at the dryness of his throat.

Aomine left to get him some water, which he drank in large gulps. Aomine left again to start a bath for him. When it was ready, the redhead sleepily let himself be undressed and lowered into the warm water—not too hot, no, nothing to remind him of fire and ash and near-death—and he sighed with relief as the blue-haired man tenderly washed the soot from his body, the water steadily turning dark and murky around him.

Once they were finished, Kagami stood in the bathroom on shaky legs, Aomine gently toweling him off before helping him slip into his underwear and loose pajama pants. Kagami let the other man lead him into bed and join him, knowing that Aomine needed to stay close, to feel the warmth of his still-living body, to feel the steady beating of his heart. The redhead quickly fell asleep, feeling safer than ever in Aomine’s tight, comforting embrace.

~~~

When he woke the next morning, Kagami still had a slight headache and a scratchy discomfort in his lungs, but the strong, tanned arms wrapped around him made him smile. Despite the seriousness of the ordeal he had gone through the previous night, he was glad to have finally had a catalyst to help push the pair of them to embrace the closeness they clearly wanted with each other.

He slowly shifted around in Aomine’s arms until he was facing the still-sleeping man. He could see the trace of dried tears on his face, and it made his heart clench painfully to think of Aomine crying himself to sleep over him. He brought up a hand and gently caressed the other’s cheek, taking in how his relaxed expression slowly changed as he came into wakefulness.

“Hey,” Kagami said softly as Aomine’s eyes fluttered open, blue gaze meeting red.

“Hey,” Aomine replied, a hand coming up to rub the sleep from his eyes.

“Where’s my good morning text?” Kagami asked jokingly, and smiled as Aomine let out a soft laugh.

“Right here,” he said fondly, closing the distance between them and pressing his warm lips to Kagami’s. There was nothing rushed, no building heat between them, only love. Kagami knew they would have to talk later; Aomine would want to know how he was doing, and Kagami himself wanted to ask what exactly had happened and what Aomine had been thinking and feeling throughout the entire evening.

But for now, he simply relaxed and enjoyed the moment, satisfied that he had was finally, truly getting to know that hot new cop he had met for the first time just mere months ago.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is [shooponthemoon](http://shooponthemoon.tumblr.com/), I'm still open for writing prompts, but as always no promises to how soon I can get around to writing them!
> 
> COME TALK AOKAGA HEADCANONS WITH ME!!! :D


End file.
